


Shifting

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Rose meets another time traveler, who reunites her with The Doctor...





	Shifting

**Author's Note:**

> The character of Jenny Everywhere is available for use by anyone, with only one condition: This paragraph must be included in any publication involving Jenny Everywhere, that others might use this property as they wish. All rights reversed.
> 
> Just some Thirteen/Rose reunion fluff. Enjoy! :=)

******

The knocking came again.

Deciding to go and tell the person on the other side off, Rose abandoned her book and got up.

“All right, all right, I’m coming!” she called.

Wrenching the door open, her planned tirade about people knocking at ungodly hours was stopped as she took in the other person.

“Rose Tyler?” the young woman asked.

“Yes” Rose replied, frowning as she studied the other woman. She was young, about Rose’s age, short—petite even—with short dark hair that looked like as if she may have cut it herself. Her clothing was simple and comfortable, yet looked as if it could—and had—withstood a fair amount of abuse, like something a character out of a post-apocalyptic film might wear, a battered leather jacket, blue jeans, and a sturdy pair of boots, with an equally battered backpack slung over one shoulder.

The woman’s bright hazel eyes were offset by her dark complexion, making her look as if she was possibly of Asian or Native American descent. But it was the bright red scarf wrapped around her neck and the aviator’s goggles perched atop her head that truly stood out.

Seeing that Rose was done with her examination, the young woman offered a hand.

“I’m Jenny,” she introduced herself “Jenny Everywhere, and I have an offer for you”

Rose’s frown deepened, the woman’s eyes caught her attention; they were old eyes, like The Doctor’s.

“What kind of offer?” Rose asked.

The woman—Jenny her mind supplied—grinned.

“How would you like to go back to traveling with The Doctor?” she asked “no strings attached,” she added “just you and them in the TARDIS”

The possibly sent a shiver of excitement surging through Rose’s body. After all this time, trapped in Pete’s World, seeing friends and loved ones die as she stayed forever young, could it really be that easy? That the answer had quite literally come knocking at her door?

“What’s in it for you?” she asked.

Jenny shrugged as she dug around in one pocket and pulled out a pack of gum, unwrapping one stick and absently popping it into her mouth.

“Let’s just say that it’s in everyone’s best interests if you two are reunited” she answered.

“For how long?” Rose pushed.

Jenny smirked as she popped her gum.

“How long you got?” she grinned. She held out a hand, flexing her fingers enticingly “come on, Tyler,” she grinned “you know you want to”

Giving in to temptation, Rose reached out and took Jenny’s hand.

Instantly, the world around them seemed to warp, as if the world was moving around them as she and Jenny remained standing still.

With a jerk, Rose suddenly found herself somewhere else, a familiar song echoing in her head. Looking around, she found herself in a large room awash in amber and brass, the familiar humming of the TARDIS in flight thrumming up through her feet.

A sudden clatter made her turn, seeing a woman standing by the console, staring at her and Jenny open-mouthed.

Pulling away from Jenny, Rose stared at the woman, taking in the eclectic clothing and the bright hazel eyes.

“Doctor?” she asked, which seemed to spur the other woman into action. Surging forward, she stumbled towards Rose, reaching up with trembling hands to tentatively cup Rose’s face.

“ _Oh…Rose…_ ” she breathed.

Surging forwards herself, Rose yanked the Time Lord close, wrapping her arms tightly around her, feeling the familiar beat of two hearts.

“How did you get here?” The Doctor asked, pulling away “last time I checked, you were…” she trailed off as she spotted Jenny “oh” she said after a moment.

Jenny grinned and waved shyly.

“Hi”

“Hello, Jenny,” The Doctor nodded “still traveling around reality, eh?” she asked.

Jenny shrugged.

“Eh, it’s a living,” she joked, slinging her backpack up over both shoulders as she turned as if to leave “don’t lose Rose again, huh?” she requested before she simply stepped right _through_ the wall and disappeared.

“Who was she?” Rose wondered.

“Don’t know really,” The Doctor admitted “I guess you could describe her as a sort of ‘interdimensional hitchhiker’,” she explained “but, enough about her, let’s talk about you”

“Might take a while” Rose smirked.

“I’ve got time,” The Doctor grinned “Time Lord, remember?”

“Yeah?” Rose asked “me too”

The Doctor’s smile dimmed slightly.

“Bad Wolf?” she asked.

Rose nodded.

The Doctor shook her head.

“C’mon,” she invited “library, we’ve got a lot to talk about” she grinned…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
